It should have been me
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: 'It was an accident, a bit of fun gone wrong, to this day Victoire still blames herself.'


It was an accident, a bit of fun gone wrong, to this day Victoire still blames herself, Fleur tells her it wasn't her fault, but Victoire sees the way she looks at her, her lips say one thing, but her eyes say another.

Her and Dominique were messing about, as sisters do, not a care in the world, not paying any attention to what they were doing, their smiles and laughter as vibrant as the sun that shone that day. It was a bit of harmless shoving, or so she thought at the time, but Victoire accidently pushed her too hard, and Dominique tripped over a rock and her head collided with the concrete with a _smack_ that made victoire shiver upon hearing it, "Dom! Dom, are you ok? I'm so sorry." Victoire was close to sobs from guilt,

The platinum blonde haired girl got up, holding her head with a pained expression on her face, "Vic, it's nothing, I'm fine." Dom attempted a smile, it wasn't fine, when Dominique's head impacted the concrete, it made a sound Victoire Weasley had seldom heard.

"Yeah? Let mum be the judge of that." Victoire said worriedly, _I'm sorry, but no one takes a fall that hard and ends up fine, _Victoire thought.

Fleur was fussing over Dominique when she'd been told what had happened, "Mon doux bébé, êtes-vous d'accord?" Fleur asked,

"Mum, I'm fine, honestly, it's nothing, you're fussing over nothing." Dominique answered her mum's question in English, of course, she was lying through her teeth, her head was throbbing uncontrollably, and she'd managed to wipe the blood that came streaming out of her nose when Victoire wasn't looking, of course, she didn't think anything of it, until it was too late.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Fleur protested, it was better safe than sorry, "I'm not taking any chances when it comes to my babies." Dominique insisted she was fine, a fatal mistake.

Victoire went into her sister's bedroom that night, not being able to let go of what happened, the door creaked open and Victoire entered the dark room, where the only source of light was Dom's bedside lamp, "Dom, I..I feel really bad about what happened today." Vic hung her head in shame, but it was Dominique and her carefree attitude that brushed it off and told her it was nothing. Victoire spent the next 10 minutes telling Dom how much she meant to her, and Dom said the same, little did they know, it would be the last conversation they'd ever have.

The following morning Victoire wakes up early, she strides into Dom's room happy and chirpy, ripping open the curtains and letting the sunrise stream in, but when Dom remained under her covers, Victoire thought her attempt to wake her up had failed, "Dom, wake up you lazy shit." Victoire said happily, but when she pulled the covers back and saw Dominique, she felt the horrific realisation start to dawn on her, and the vomit swirling inside her stomach. She falls to her knees so she's level to her sister's pale, lifeless face, she still had her eyes half open, and blood was running out of her mouth and nose, "Dom, stop messing about." Victoire shook her lightly, she knew this was no joke, but at that moment, she was holding on to the littlest scrap of hope, "Dom, come on!" She shook her again, no movement, "Mum." Victoire said, croakily, "MUM!" she bursted, she let go of Dominique and curled up in the corner, she couldn't handle it when Fleur came in, that was what tore her up even more, the way she could _physically _see Fleur's heart breaking when she saw the lifeless corpse of her daughter. After a while Victoire wasn't sure if the screams and weeps were real or in her head, It was Bill who called an ambulance, once he got past the initial shock and heartache, Louis just stood by the door, his face blank, unable to comprehend that the sister he was closest to was now dead.

When the autopsy results came back, that was when Victoire mentally died; the result of Dominique's death was 'substantial severe trauma to the head.' Victoire knew what they were all thinking, but no one would say it, after hearing those words, and seeing them in black and white, that was what sealed it for her, _I'm responsible for my sister's death, it's my fault,_ it was her first thought when she woke up, and her last thought when she went to bed at night, she was never the same 'confident, snobby, blonde bombshell' no, she was an emotional ruin, not a day went by when she didn't wish she was dead, she'd thought about making her wish a reality many a time, so she could see her sister again and tell her how sorry she was, the thought of ending all the pain and guilt and suffering, to see her sister again made her happy, in a mournful way. Fleur didn't talk for a month, until one day, when she was washing the dishes, she picked up Dom's personalised mug and just broke down on the floor, a crying Bill holding her.

_It was an accident, a bit of fun gone wrong, to this day Victoire still blames herself, Fleur tells her it wasn't her fault, but Victoire can see through her faux words of comfort, the look in Fleur's eyes only cements one of Victoire many constant thoughts, 'It should have been me.'_

**AN: ****As you noticed, I haven't given Fleur's accent a 'French slant' because effort, but just imagine it's there. Remember to review. This story cam completely out of the blue btw.**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


End file.
